Hanging By A Moment
by Blood-Countess
Summary: Court moment que partagent deux êtres qui s'aiment plus que tout mais dont l'union est impossible. S.S. x L.E. One-shot.


**Avant-propos**

Je dédie cette fic à Drackony qui me poste toujours des reviews qui me touchent beaucoup, m'encourage énormément, aime le couple que forme Severus et Lily, arrive à garder des secrets et dessine merveilleusement bien tout et qui me fait bénéficier de ses talents lorsque, par pure générosité, elle me fait don d'un de ses dessins illustrant mes fics.

La lecture de ce one-shot n'est pas dramatique et ne dévoile aucune information cruciale concernant HP : OotP.

Pour vous remettre dans le contexte, Severus Snape se faisait encore harceler par les Marauders lorsque Lily Evans est arrivée pour le défendre. Severus l'a traitée de Mudblood/Sang-de-Bourbe, refusant ainsi son aide. Les mauvais traitements ont donc continué. 

Voici ma version de ce qui s'est passé après _Snape's Worst Memory_.****

**Hanging By A Moment**

_i'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all i've held onto   
i'm standing here until you make me move   
i'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_- Hanging By A Moment, Lifehouse_**__**

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé? J'aurais pu les arrêter!

- Tu le sais bien. Tu aurais été mise en danger toi aussi, ta réputation était en jeu… Tu es plus importante que ce que je peux subir.

Il vit ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude se brouiller de larmes. Il eut un pincement au cœur; la voir pleurer le bouleversait à tout coup. Il détestait la voir malheureuse. Se rapprochant d'elle, il l'enlaça afin de la serrer contre lui. Laissant libre cours à sa profonde tristesse, elle enfouit son visage larmoyant dans sa robe aussi noire que la nuit et noua ses bras autour de son cou. 

- Je n'en peux plus Severus. Lui dit-elle dans un souffle. Pourquoi est-ce ainsi?

Il caressa le sommet de sa tête avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec la rage qui bouillonnait en lui provoquée par l'injustice qu'ils vivaient tous deux, bien qu'il n'osa lui en faire part, de peur que cela l'attriste encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La sensation de ses cheveux auburn aussi doux que la soie sous ses doigts était indescriptible. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, seul avec elle. Malheureusement, c'était impossible… Il poussa un soupir las et la maintint encore plus fermement contre son torse. Il prit la parole d'une voix douce, espérant pouvoir lui faire comprendre la logique de la chose alors qu'il avait échoué jusqu'alors :

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. 

- La situation est insupportable! 

- Lily, je t'assure que pour moi aussi…

- Non! S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant avec violence.

Il tressaillit, blessé par la brusquerie avec laquelle elle s'était arrachée à son étreinte. Elle connaissait pourtant la force de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il lui assurait son amour inconditionnel. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et lui tourna le dos. Alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers elle pour se faire pardonner, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi ainsi, elle murmura :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne le comprends donc pas?

- Mais de quoi… Protesta-t-il.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'apercevoir celui qu'on aime dans les corridors d'une école qu'il fréquente lui aussi sans avoir le droit de lui parler, le voir à chaque jour sans pouvoir le toucher ni même le regarder, d'être assise près de ses meilleurs amis mais de n'aspirer qu'à une seule personne au monde, ce garçon dont on ne souhaite que sentir la présence à ses côtés, près de nous pour seulement nous abandonner dans ses bras, celui sans qui la vie est vide de sens?

- Lily, je…

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Son visage rougi par les pleurs n'altérait nullement sa beauté resplendissante. Il croisa son regard et y lut de la souffrance. Il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du tort mais c'était pour son bien qu'il faisait tout cela. 

- Et que penses-tu qu'elle ressent, cette fille? Lorsqu'elle est forcée assister aux moments où il se fait martyriser – non – torturer par ses propres meilleurs amis? Et le voir l'ignorer à chaque fois qu'elle a le bonheur de le rencontrer? Et elle aussi, de son côté, devoir faire semblant de ne pas remarquer sa présence – alors que c'est tout le contraire, il n'y a que lui qu'elle voit – entendre jour après jour des moqueries à son sujet sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire - puisqu'il le lui a interdit, trop orgueilleux et protecteur – et être obligée, parfois, d'en rire?

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle fit un pas vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était farouche, presque défiant. Une vraie Gryffindor, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. .

- Et ensuite, lorsque le garçon en question, l'être qui lui est le plus cher au monde, celui qu'elle aime plus que tout, demande de ne pas réagir quand une bande d'imbéciles - qui se prétendent ses amis - dépasse les bornes envers lui, elle devrait être d'accord, peut-être? 

Une bouffée de tendresse à son égard lui monta à la tête. Comme elle était adorable avec ses petites joues empourprées de fureur et son air outragé. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents et mesurés, comme si elle était un animal traqué qu'il fallait apprivoiser sans se presser. Enfin arrivé devant elle, il prit son joli visage entre ses mains et essuya ses joues humides de larmes avec douceur. Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui et esquissa un faible sourire. Il l'embrassa avec la même douceur qu'il avait employé pour sécher ses pleurs. Elle lui répondit avec passion, comme si tous ces moments de retenue se déversaient dans un seul et unique baiser. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, le cœur battant.

- Je t'aime Lily. Je t'aime plus que tout et cela, depuis le début.

- Je t'aime Severus et rien ni personne n'a pu, ne peut et ne pourra jamais le changer…


End file.
